


Whispers And Shouts

by Jen425



Series: Greater Transgressions [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, M/M, break ups, somewhat mysterious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Anakin breaks two hearts with his actions. His is not one of them.(Has he forgotten? No. Everything is normal. Right?…you can’t know.)





	Whispers And Shouts

**Author's Note:**

> TW in end notes. Hope you enjoy

“It’s probably nothing,” Anakin says. “We do ship out in a few days, after all.”

 

“You’ll be back, cyare?” Fives asks, pulling Anakin back into his and Padme’s arms. Anakin sighs.

 

“Probably,” he says. “But if I’m not back in two hours, it’s probably better to return to the barracks.”

 

Fives nods.

 

“I know the drill,” he says. “Be careful.”

 

Anakin laughs.

 

“They can’t do anything to me,” he says. “They need me.”

 

“Still, Ani,” Padme says From his other side. “Be careful.”

 

Anakin sighs. He loves these two, so much.

 

“I will,” he says.

 

He forces himself to get back up.

 

“I have to go,” he says. “But I’ll see you both, soon. I love you.”

 

His partners both smile at him.

 

“Love you too, cyare.”

 

“I love you, Ani.”

 

And, with that, he leaves.

  
  
  


Here’s where the story gets hard. Here’s where the story gets confusing. Watch carefully, or you may find yourself lost.

 

For now, here’s what you need to know. The Jedi Council knows the truth, and they’ve ordered that Anakin give up his only two loves.

 

(You need to know, right? You think so… maybe… now. Forget it.)

  
  
  


Padme stares. This can’t be happening. Anakin would never want this.

 

“What?” she asks.“Anakin, what’s gotten into you?”

 

And then she realizes. The Jedi Council. They had called Anakin in last night and he hadn’t returned until now, the next day.

 

“Has the Council hurt you?” she asks. “Have they Threatened you? I’ll stop them, Ani. I promise.”

 

Anakin just shakes his head.

 

“I do apologize for hurting you, Padme,” he says in that same formal tone that feels so  _ wrong _ . “But I am a Jedi and must always be a Jedi, and my attachment to you makes that simply impossible. Please, for your sake. Never contact me again.”

 

Padme… still can’t believe this. But Anakin has always been helplessly unable to lie to her, so… somehow, this must be the truth as he sees it, now. But how?

 

(An early reminder. Nobody could have imagined.)

 

“I love you, Anakin,” she says. “And, if this is your choice, then I respect it.”

 

Anakin just bows his head.

 

“Thank you, Angel,” he says. (A glimpse into all not yet erased.)

 

And he leaves his wife without another word, both more alone than either could imagine.

 

(Take note. His wife. The Council, even still, knows nothing.)

  
  
  


Fives growls.

 

“What?” he asks. “You ask me to marry you and then say that you never want to see me again?”

 

Anakin simply looks away.

 

“I am sorry, Five,” he says. “But I’m a Jedi. I should have seen that by now. I’m a Jedi, and we can’t have attachments.”

 

This is all  _ wrong, _ and Fives can feel it, but he can’t  _ place _ it. This makes no sense. Unless…

 

“Cyare, What did the Council say to you?” he asks because, really, that is the only option. Anakin doesn’t even  _ sound  _ like himself, something slightly similar to a Coruscanti accent in his voice.

 

Anakin, however, just shakes his head.

 

“Nothing that I didn’t already know,” he says. “I don’t know why I would disobey them like this.”

 

And it should be impossible, but, though his husband may seem so utterly  _ different _ , it feels  _ sincere _ , and…

 

They reconditioned him.

 

The kriffing  _ reconditioned  _ his  _ riduur _ .

 

And… there’s nothing he can do. Only Anakin had been able to help his brothers. So there’s nobody Fives can trust to save Anakin. Who’d believe a clone besides his brothers, and they’d need a Jedi.

 

So Fives just growls.

 

“Get out,” he says. “Before I do something I regret.”

 

Anakin nods.

 

“Of course,” he says. “I am sorry, trooper. And… due to our past relationship, you will no longer be assigned to the 501st, either.”

 

Fives just grunts. He’s not particularly surprised by that. Just standard procedure after reconditioning.

 

Though Anakin’s never mentioned the Jedi using reconditioning before…

 

Nevermind. It doesn’t matter.

 

“Go, General Skywalker,” Fives growls.

 

And, without another word, Anakin does just that.

 

And the War’s taken far too much out of Fives for him to even cry, just to collapse.

 

It doesn’t matter.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: stimulation of gaslighting, mentioned brainwashing
> 
> Tumblr: @flaim-ita or @ani5s for Anakin x Fives
> 
> Pillowfort: Flaim


End file.
